Fun with Flags: Pride Edition
by ThatShyWriter
Summary: Sheldon has been told that "Fun with Flags" is boring, so he decides to create a trivia game related to the pride flag for Pride month and brings Penny and Amy in to play. Pamy (Penny/Amy) and Shelnard (Sheldon/Leonard)


**Author's note: I know that Pride month is in June, but this took a while to write and perfect, which is why I'm publishing it now. Also, thank you, Gal8 for the advice and giving me feedback.**

"Cut!"

Sheldon Cooper wasn't happy to say the least.

In honor of Pride month, the theoretical physicist had wanted to shoot a special episode of _Fun with Flags_. Unfortunately, things weren't exactly going as planned.

His problem began how many of them do: with Penny.

Many of his viewers had left comments saying that his show was on the more dull side of things, so Sheldon decided to put together a game for the upcoming installment to keep his audience from leaving. Knowing that it had to be relatively simple in order for both the viewers and players to understand, he created a game where two people answered questions related to the pride flag. The winner got to choose where the group ate on the next Anything Can Happen Thursday, and the loser got reprimanded by the host.

Due to the focus of the episode, Sheldon decided to have members of the LGBTQ community be the ones to play the game, which is where Penny came in.

Penny had realized that she didn't have romantic feelings for Leonard when she couldn't tell him that she loved him, prompting her to break things off permanently. Soon after her breakup, she met Amy through Sheldon. The two scientists were set up by Howard and Raj, but they realized that they only wanted a friendship and nothing more.

After this realization, Sheldon quickly began a relationship with Leonard while Amy repeatedly implied her desire to enter a romantic relationship with Penny. The blonde was off put at first, though, not because of her sexuality. Even though she had been friends with the guys for years, she was surprised and unprepared for the brunette's awkward techniques to woo her. However, Amy became more social aware and less reserved upon increasing her interactions with Bernadette and Penny, which led to the latter taking her up on the offer of a date. The two had been going steady ever since.

Sheldon had invited the couple to play the game, and surprisingly, they both agreed. He was eager to start right away, so he informed the two women that shooting would begin on Saturday at 8 am. This turned out to be an issue.

Just as suspected, Penny and Amy had shown up late. Penny had decided to apply her "don't bother me before 11 o'clock, or I'll punch you in the throat" rule.

Typically, the duo would be ridiculed for their lack of timeliness and argue with the lanky man for the better part of an hour. Sheldon's wish to make up for lost time was the only thing that kept it from happening.

Despite their rude behavior, the waitress and her girlfriend didn't make the process of filming an easy one. They continued to make unnecessary jokes, causing Sheldon to have to begin his monologue from the very beginning.

"Let's take it from the top," Penny said while laughing.

"You do realize that this is the last day you two are available to film before the month ends," Sheldon said, his hands clasped behind his back.

"So, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" He raised his eyebrows. "June is Pride month. Everything created and produced in order to celebrate Pride month is put out in June. To release content related to Pride month in July would render the previous month's theme useless."

Sensing an impending argument, Amy stepped in.

"Sheldon, you do make a valid point. We'll stop with the unnecessary comments." Penny nodded in agreement.

Satisfied, Sheldon sat in his spot and watched Amy press record.

"Hello," he began, his voice as robotic as usual. "I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and welcome to another episode of _Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags_." He gestured toward the white board with his show's title written on it.

"I have two guests who are here to play a trivia game. Now, I'd say that they are special, but let's face it. Both of them are novices when it comes to flags, and, quite frankly-"

"We're not going to stay if you keep insulting us," Penny scowled.

"Alright, fair enough," Sheldon relented. "Please welcome Penny and Amy."

The blonde and brunette walked into the view of the camera and sat down, with Penny on the couch cushion farthest from Sheldon's spot and Amy in a chair to Sheldon's left.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we can begin the 94 question trivia game." Sheldon pulled out a thick stack of index cards with questions written on them, prompting Penny to groan.

"Question one…"

"Oh, God."

* * *

To nobody's surprise, Amy was declared the winner.

After the game, the two women left, and Sheldon edited the footage from the episode. Everything was perfect except for the conclusion, so he skipped to the last clip once he reviewed what was already completed.

Upon playing the last clip back, Sheldon discovered something that made him seethe. Penny and Amy could be seen making out off to the side while he ended the show. Since there was no way to remove them from the clip, Sheldon pulled out his phone and made a couple calls.

"I hope that they enjoy seeing their new dresses hanging from the telephone wire."


End file.
